


Creeper

by kalika_999



Series: Stucky AU One Shots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Brock is a good bro, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes is still a little Shit, Crying, Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Halloween Costumes, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Steve Feels, Steve Needs a Hug, Steve grabs his junk, Steve needs a break from Captain America, Steve's package is too much, Swearing, Tony has his own ideas about Halloween costumes, eating cereal out of mixing bowls, good guy Rumlow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-07 15:02:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5460698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalika_999/pseuds/kalika_999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Halloween is fast approaching and Tony is making sure Steve has a costume, not that Steve cares, his mind is elsewhere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [StarSpangledBucky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarSpangledBucky/gifts).



> So, this was supposed to be done for Halloween and in all honesty 90% was finished and then I got into a bout where I just left it alone and went back to my main fic to work and my friend, you know I was going to put it out there when I got the right feeling for it and well, Merry Christmas even though I'm a total bum and a chief expert at procrastinating. 
> 
> Besides, Halloween fics (NOT REALLY A HALLOWEEN FIC ANYWAY XD) in December? Why the eff not?

_Thank god that was over._

Steve stepped onto his own personal floor, all the wall to ceiling window cover slides open from last week, not that it really mattered. He was high enough in Stark Tower to avoid the buzzing reporters that were always trying to get an inside scoop on Captain America and what was on the up and up for him lately. Plus it was night time.

_Get the scoop on this, parasites._

He cupped himself through his uniform pants in true fashion and made one swift jerk forward with his hips, his bottom lip disappearing between his teeth with a small annoyed grunt.

He wasn’t always so bitter, the latest thing only set him off 2 minutes earlier

_**‘Captain America: Friend or Foe? Budding friendship with Brock Rumlow, former HYDRA agent, are we safe in his hands? Is there more to it than just friends?’** _

Steve exhaled noisily, shedding his gear as he walked towards one of his two bathrooms. He didn’t even try to close the door, why bother? His hand hitting the tap to the hot side, stepping in without checking it. The scalding water was a godsend, searing a red over his body but soothing his muscles and consuming him. 

Unfortunately that wasn’t the only thing that happened, his shoulder pressing into the wall of the shower, his cheek pressed into the tile. The tears came fast and hard, a hand pressing over his eyes while his shoulders shook gently. 

The upside of living in the tower was plentiful hot water which Steve constantly took advantage of. He toweled off an hour later, strolling naked into his bedroom just to slide on some boxers and exit to the kitchen. 

He paused to reached his cell off the counter when it rang, Brock’s name appeared on the display.

“Did you see that bullshit they’re spewing out now?”

Steve pressed his thumb and index finger against the bridge of his nose, exhaling a soft sigh, “Yeah, I saw it.”

He wasn’t sure but he _felt_ Brock about to say something else but the huff sounded like he gave it up instead, “Heard you just got back. Still the same thing?”

He pursed his lips tightly together, it was still weird but it was a good weird. Talking to someone who didn’t have to be what he was. Someone that knew but didn’t have to _deal_ anymore. He enjoyed what he did, there was no edge way on that but sometimes he wanted to rest and be _Steve_. Because of that, he was maybe a little more than jealous of Brock sometimes.

He drew in a tired breath, “I really miss him.”

“I bet that asshole misses you too Steve.” 

There was no mockery, no fake hollow words that were said just to say them. Brock was sure Bucky would come back to Steve, almost definite. The way it was in Rumlow’s eyes when Steve last saw him and every other time he said it made Steve completely believe his words were authentic. He was the only connection he had to him when he was down in the vaults, Steve taking every scrap of information Brock had divulged to heart. He _needed_ those pieces, he would kill for them no matter how insignificant they were and the brunette gave them to him like a gift. For that, he was ever thankful. 

After a moment he heard Brock moving around, the sound of his fridge opening, then closing. The soft fizz of a beer being opened, “I’m pretty sure he hasn’t left here.”

Steve’s heart froze for a second, he _knew_ Bucky hadn’t left yet, he felt it in every fiber of his being and he just didn’t know why he felt that. Brock had some friends he stated, friend’s scouring like Natasha had friends looking. Almost at the same time they would relay messages to him about a man with a metal arm or someone fitting Bucky’s description around New York. The fact that he had two sources pushing similar pieces of information to him was a blessing though it never made the pain hurt any less. It only meant another day Bucky refused to come to him for help or for a friend.

“I wish he would,” He rubbed his face tiredly, “Not leave I mean, come back to me. I can help him more if he would just trust me. Take advantage of what I could do.”

Rumlow laughed, it was rough and deep. It made Steve smile for some reason. He enjoyed the seasoned tone of it, a lot different from the other teammates, it reminded him of the army days and of the Howlies. 

“Now don’t you start with all your whimsy and while, Captain. I ain’t in no mood to listen to you wax poetic about Bucky Barnes, not tonight. This news shit has got my feathers ruffled and I want to keep it that way and get drunk, but I figured I would check in on you before I did that, pay my taxes for the day since I have about 10 minutes til it’s a new one.”

Steve leaned his back against the counter, nodding to himself, a smile permanently etched there. “Would be nice if they finally figured out who I keep my torch lit for, huh Rummy? I mean, it’s rather obvious.”

Rumlow drank down some of his beer, the sound of his rough calloused hand brushing across his mouth with a quick swipe before he laughed again, “Obvious, hell its screaming to ‘em but they don’t got the Winter Soldier, they got you and me so that’s news right now. When he show, then they’ll go there. They are predicable if anything.”

He hummed in agreement, glancing out the windows, “Yeah. Well you go get drunk. I’m going to go wallow and unwind.”

It was odd to admit, or he should have felt like it was odd to admit to Brock. It wasn’t.

“You sure you got this night under your belt, Cap?”

He could pick up the uneasy feeling in his voice immediately. He understood, he completely understood and it was why their friendship was strengthening.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Just need to try and get my mind off him and get some rest soon.”

“Do that. G’night.”

Steve said it back and moved around the island in the kitchen. He opened the fridge for food only to find most if not all of it was bad except for the milk and orange juice he had grabbed before he was gone. 

He pulled the milk out, a box of cereal, a mixing bowl and a large soup spoon. He dumped whatever the average mixing bowl could hold of cereal and chased it with milk, parking himself down on the couch eating away blankly. He could already picture Sam looking at him in confusion to the size of his cereal bowl but not asking about it. He propped his feet up on the table, hitting the remote to one of the only channels he actually liked to watch, the cartoon one.

He consumed his cereal in a matter of minutes, contemplating getting another bowl but was too lazy to move. His body was sore and tired, he was going to shut himself off to the constant posture and poise he was expected to have on a regular basis. Tonight he would just be Steve and Steve only.

“Mr. Stark is on his way to see you, sir.”

_Oh god._

On cue the elevator doors chimed, Tony stepping out in wrinkled jeans and a Black Sabbath t-shirt holding a large box in his hands. Steve watched him for a moment over the couch, putting the bowl on the table.

“Ah there you are. JARVIS said you were still up so I figured I would dump this on you now.” He rushed over and around the couch, dumping the box in his lap. He glanced over to the television, then to mixing bowl with a raised brow but also said nothing.

Steve stared down at the parcel, no address, no labels. He began opening it, “What is it?”

Tony grinned proudly, “You were so busy looking for aliens to beat up that I took the opportunity to find some costumes for you for the party tomorrow. You can thank me later Capsicle.”

He clapped Steve on his bare shoulder and rushed off again with any other word. 

Steve had completely forgotten about the stupid party that he didn’t even want to go to. Tony had said everyone has to be dressed up in costumes and it mandatory and not in their everyday costumes either, looking at you Clint.

He carried his box to the bedroom begrudgingly, at least there was something to pick and he wouldn’t have to go out and look last minute. His heart wasn’t into it but he figured this would be one hell of a way to distract himself.

Prying open the box, he pulled out the first outfit which was white. The material was thin and almost paper like, no way he was wearing something practically see through in front of a bunch of people. He lifted the small card that had fallen away stating the first one was a Navy Captain’s uniform. It was a full outfit but one pass of his hand underneath the coat and he could tell he wouldn’t enjoy it. 

The second was a deep rich dark blue police uniform. A small smile peeking at Steve’s lips. It was a heavier material and felt like an actual police shirt. Quickly he unfolded the shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it up eagerly to look at himself in the full length mirror beside the door. He liked it a lot, fitting exact and perfect. It had come with a tie, and aviator glasses and the other details like dress shoes and such he could cover. He turned to pick up the pants, his mind noticing it was lighter that the shirt till he went to unfold it only to find they were just a pair of booty shorts. Booty shorts that in no way would be something he could wear with underwear. 

Releasing a loud audible groan, Steve could already picture Tony laughing away in the labs at his wonderful idea. 

He dropped his boxers, already halfway wearing the outfit, he might as well see how it looked when it was complete.  
The shorts were tighter than he thought. They still fit but they left nothing to the imagination. The whole party would know what Captain America was packing, though his ass looked freaking amazing in them. Still, the front wasn’t very PG-13. 

He brushed a hand through his hair, giving up on it for the time being. He could possibly find some dark blue dress pants in his closet somewhere to complete the outfit with. 

The last one was a fire fighter uniform, Steve pulling off the booty shorts to get his boxers back on and then pulled on the baggy comfortable pants on with no issues. He admired the yellow and white stripes at the outside and at the bottom of each leg, clipping on the deep red suspenders. He looked in the box for a shirt but of course by then he should have known there was none with it. 

He groaned out, pulling the suspenders onto his large broad shoulders, looking into the mirror at himself, “Of fucking course.”

“If you ask me, I like the police one.”

Steve whirled around, Bucky poised casually at the frame of his balcony sliding door, leaning slightly against it. He was using his Gerber to pick at his nail bed. 

“Wait, how long were you..?”

“Since your air humping.” He said matter-of-factly. No change of features. Smooth like butter. 

“I wasn’t air humping, one quick thrust. That's it." A flush of red coursed through Steve’s body, turning away to look at the outfits again. He only then realized he was still wearing one of Stark’s stupid suggested outfits peeling the suspenders off in a flash before he froze once again, almost dropping his pants in front of Bucky.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” This time he smirked.

Asshole.

“Do you do this every night? Creep watch me get naked?”

“Not every night. Only when I have the time.”

Steve softly let out a snort, throwing the outfits back in the box. He pulled off the fire fighter pants, contemplating something like sweatpants to go with his underwear. He wanted to explode, he wanted to cry and scream and yell all at once. He wanted to run to Bucky and hold on to him. Tell him never to leave him again. He wanted. 

Steve managed to keep himself contained the best he could, hoping Bucky didn‘t pick up on his buzzing excitement and take off.

“Don’t act like you don’t notice _someone_ watching you. You’re very perceptive, not stupid.”

This was true. Steve always hoped it was Bucky, he wasn’t entirely sure what to say if it had been him though. "Always a pervert.”

That earned a short bark of a laugh and it made Steve weak in the knees. He finally managed to stop fumbling and grip a pair of sweats from the drawer. His heart was racing, the sound pressing in his ears.

“You know..”

Steve looked up, Bucky only a few steps away from him, when did that happen?

The brunette reached over, grabbing onto the sweats. He carefully pulled them away from Steve, the blond letting it escape from his fingers, watching curiously.

“I think you’re over dressed already Rogers.”

A blushed swept over Steve’s entire body including underneath his boxers, his smile returning with a coy look, “Speak for yourself in all those straps, leather and kevlar.”

His gamble earned Steve a slow, hungry smile across Bucky’s perfect pink lips. “Maybe you should fix that for me, _Captain_.”

A soft whimper escaped Steve, he couldn’t help it. He had been missing the way it slipped off Bucky’s tongue for _years_. It was like it was soaked in honey, sweet and sinful, waiting to be devoured.

Steve closed the space between them and pressed into him, catching his mouth with his. 

Bucky let the pants slip from his fingers, his hands snatching up to grab the blond’s wrists, holding them tightly to his sides. One swift movement brought Steve pressed down into the mattress, their kisses hungry and rough. It was all tongue and teeth, exploring each others mouths like it was all holy, heated groans mixing into the air.

“I’ve fucking missed you.” Bucky growled out slowly against his mouth.

His voice was vicious and greedy, driving Steve to reach out and pull his hips downward until they were pressed together. 

Things quickly sank deep into him, Bucky here, _here with him_. He was back again and he felt the last bit of worry and anxiety that sat inside of him melt away in that moment. Bucky was _his_ again. 

Desperate sounds escaped the brunette, pressing closer against Steve, the blond cuffing the back of Bucky’s neck their mouths drawing back, “Buck?”

“Love you Stevie. Loved you forever. Fucking god, I love you.” His babbling dripped from his lips, noses bumping into each other and Steve could only hold his head softly, staring into darkened grey blue eyes.

“I love you Bucky, I’ve loved you since we little kids. It’s always been you. Always. It’s never been anyone else even when we were apart, t’always been you.”

“Better be, I’ve been watching you enough while getting my mind back from hell to know I’d haveta kill someone if they so much as touched you. I would have. You’re _mine_.” He dropped his head down, pressing it firmly against Steve’s as his eyes closed with that clear promise.

Steve could only nod in earnest, hands roaming along the straps and restraints. Now that he was really here, he wouldn’t let anyone else take Bucky away from him. They would all have to go through him and that was no easy feat. It was all he wanted, all he needed. The world around them may have changed and everything else may have been different but there was one constant between them. That he is still Bucky’s and Bucky is still his.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read, thank you for the kudos and comments and Merry Christmas


End file.
